Stuck with Tai: sequel to A Digital Adventure
by LilAngel3586i
Summary: It's done! And I have the whole thing for you guys' enjoyment! The PG13 rating is for some of the things discussed in here, but I know you'll love it, please R&R! ~*~*~Jennie®~*~*~


Stuck with Tai: The sequel to A digital adventure  
  
Chapter one: The first week of school  
  
  
The Bell rang, signaling lunch period for the 9th graders at Odaiba High. Jennie got up and grabbed her backpack, then headed for the courtyard to meet Matt, Tai and Sora. She found Matt and Tai sitting at their usual bench, which they had established the first day of school.   
"Where's Sora?" she asked while sitting down next to Matt, who kissed her. "She's at Tennis tryouts." Tai explained. "Oh..." she answered and continued to say, "So, are you guys going to try out for the boys soccer team?" Both Tai and Matt nodded. "Yeah, I mean, the team wouldn't win without me on it! I'm the best striker!" Tai replied. Matt and Jennie looked at eachother and cracked up laughing. "What?" he asked innocently. "Nothing..." Matt replied and went to go get his and Jennie's lunch.   
"Soooo, what are you gonna do for sports here? Cheerlead?"Tai asked. "No...You know I play soccer and Volleyball." she replied. "Cheerleading REALLY isn't my thing...I've always been okay at it, but I think soccer and volleyball are much more fun." "Oh, I see..." he replied.   
"By the way, did you know that I got a letter from Mimi?" she asked, changing the subject. "No, I didn't." he said. "Well, I can read it to you if you want." she answered. "Okay." he replied. She pulled a note out of her backpack and unfolded it.   
  
  
"Jennie,  
hey! How ya doin? I'm good. By the time you get this you'll probably be in school. School hasn't started yet here, but I know I'll like it. Well, I talked to your friend Kaytie yesterday, she says she misses you and wants you to e-mail her as soon as you can. How are Tai, Sora, Matt and the gang? I hope they're all okay. Is Tai doing good in school? It's still a little early to tell but keep an eye on him! Did Sora make the Tennis team? I hope she did! She was practicing really hard when I last saw her. Have you talked to TK, Izzy, Christina and Joe recently? I don't know if I should tell you this, but I kinda like Joe...*blushes* He's cute in his own little way! Don't tell him though!   
Well, I gotta go now, bedtime.  
Love,  
Mimi  
P.s.,  
Send all my love to everyone and make sure you give them my new e-mail adress! PrincessM1435@aol.com"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm gonna have to e-mail her then." he said. Jennie smiled and nodded as Matt came back with their lunch. He handed Jennie a chicken ceasar salad, a nectarine and a raspberry tea snapple, exactly what she asked for, she was only eating healthy because she wanted to be in shape for soccer tryouts. He had a philly cheese steak sandwich, a bag of doritos and a pepsi, he didn't care what he ate, because he was "for sure" gonna make the team. Tai went and got his lunch then came back with a cheeseburger, fries and a shake.   
As soon as they were done, they talked for a while and then the 3rd period bell rang. Tai, Matt and Jennie had history class together that period. During the middle of a quiz, Jennie's digivice went off, followed by Tai's. Matt expected his to go off but it didn't. The teacher thought they had beepers and sent them to the office.   
"So," the principal started, "You children have beepers in school, this could mean a detention. Did you realize that?" "Yes Mrs.Yamasaki." they chorused. "Well, this is your first time, but it will not go unpunished. Instead of the usual Saturday detention, you will each recieve one hour after school next wednesday. Do you understand?" Both Tai and Jennie nodded.   
"And Jennifer?" she continued. "I understand that you are American and are not used to school uniforms, but you will need to wear it properly. This is not a Britney Spears video." Jennie looked down at her uniform, a short pleated dark green plaid skirt and a short sleeve white button down baby tee with a dark green sweater containing the school logo that was wrapped around her waist, her shoes were Tommy® platforms with no visible socks. The principal meant, "Wear your sweater, you're indoors now, the shoes I'm letting you get away with..." She put her sweater on, but left it unbuttoned, which was how everyone else wore it.   
She walked slowly out the door, followed by Tai. "That's what the middle school principal yelled about when I walked in with my goggles." he whispered. "Oh..." she trailed. "Why didn't Matt's go off?" "I don't know. It's weird isn't it?" he replied. "Yeah, I think we should talk to Izzy and Gennai..." she answered. Tai nodded and opened the door to their history class for her.   
She walked in and took her seat next to Matt behind Tai. "Hey, we're allowed to talk, what happened?" he asked. "Detention..." she moaned. "It's because of my digivice...Why didn't yours go off?" "I don't know...I was expecting it to...but it didn't...I think we should talk to Izzy..." he replied. "Yeah, after school. Meet me by the track, we can walk to Izzy's house from there. I'll tell Tai to come too." she said. "Oh I will." Tai turned around in his seat and said. "Good." Jennie replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What's going on?  
  
"TAI! HURRY UP!" Jennie and Matt yelled as Tai ran towards them. They all walked the 5 blocks to Izzy's apartment building. Then they took the elevator to the 8th floor and ran to his apartment. His mom let them in and they ran to Izzy's room, Izzy was on the computer with Christina and didn't notice them come in. "Izzy!" Jennie yelled and threw her digivice on his desk. "We got a detention because of these stupid things! They're broken obviously because Matt's didn't go off! Is this some kind of joke?!?!" "No...." Izzy replied warily. "there must be a reason for that. Did Sora's go off?" "I don't know, we haven't seen her all day." Tai replied. "If it did she would have found us somehow and told us." Matt pointed out. "That's true." Jennie agreed. "So I guess it didn't." "So you guys are okay then." Izzy replied.   
"OKAY?!?! I got a DETENTION the last day of the first week of school! I have been violating the dress code all week and I think they're gonna kick me out of school! THIS SUCKS! I WANNA GO HOME! MY MOM SAID THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR ME BUT I'M NOT EVEN JAPANESE! I'M SPANISH! I SHOULD BE GOING TO SCHOOL IN THE DOMINICAN REPUBLIC!!! INSTEAD I'M STUCK HERE IN THIS WHACKED OUT WARP ZONE YOU PEOPLE CALL JAPAN AND THERES NO ESCAPE! WORST OF ALL I FALL IN LOVE WITH A LOSER THAT CHEATS ON ME AND THEN I END UP GOING OUT WITH THE ONE PERSON HE PICKS A FIGHT WITH JUST ABOUT EVERYDAY! I LOVE MATT TO DEATH AND I'M SORRY, BUT I'M NOT USED TO THIS!" Jennie yelled, then sighed, "hmmm, glad I got that out." Everyone in the room stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. The looks stopped and everyone turned back to Izzy who was thumping away at his computer. "Did you find anything out?" Tai asked. "Hold on, I'm analyzing your digivices." Izzy replied. A few minutes later, the only thing they learned was that the digivices were working fine. Soon there was an e-mail from Gennai. "Greetings Digidestined...I trust that all ten of you are at Izzy's house, well except for Mimi, but not to worry, I sent her this same e-mail." he started to say. Izzy stopped it and called up Joe, Kari, Sora and T.K. who were there in no time. Izzy clicked play again and the message started over. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, there is a problem in the digiworld and you will have to go there. Those of you chosen would have heard your digivices going off, now there should be two of you. You two will have to leave immediately for the digital world, for the fate of it lies in your hands. There are black rings that are causing all of the good digimon to go bad. You must come immediately! The fate of our world is depending on you." he explained. Jennie and Tai looked nausious. "Why are we the chosen ones?" they asked. "Well, you'd better get ready to go, Gennai says that the portal will open in two hours. I'll get started on getting the digivices ready." Izzy replied. Jennie and Tai went to their houses and Packed, telling Tai's parents who knew their secret already where they were going and that in a week or so, they'd be back. With Jennie's cousin Tiffany, it wasn't that easy, they said she had to live at Tai's house for a few days without phones, they could talk over the internet though. They walked back to Izzy's house and Izzy handed them the digivices and a laptop computer, which Izzy told Jennie to keep away from Tai, It was their only way of communication. They all said goodbye and walked to a field. They held out their digivices and were zapped to the digiworld.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Now what?  
  
Tai woke up before Jennie, they were on File Island. He ran over to her and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Gennai looking down at her. "Yes, you are the ones I chose and you may be asking why. Well, it's really quite simple; Jennie you are a strong and determined girl you can get the job done when you aren't flirting with Matt or Tai." he explained with a smile. "I flirt with Tai?" she asked, wondering how she really did act when she was around him. "Yes, well.." Gennai continued, "Tai, you are courageous and will get the job done if it kills you: the point is you and Jennie make a strong team, it's why you two are such close friends." "Yeah..." Tai replied nervously with a stupid smile included. "Well, anyway, today I'm going to let you get reaquanted with your digimon, they are waiting for you somewhere around here...you can find them on your own can't you?" Gennai said. Tai and Jennie nodded and started to leave when Gennai stopped them. "Oh, and another thing...Report to my house for instructions early tomorrow morning." The two teenagers nodded and waved goodbye. A few minutes later Jennie heard a familiar voice yelling her name and rustling leaves, it was Pakamon. "Pakamon!!!" Jennie squeeled. Pakamon came running and jumped in Jennie's arms. "I missed you!" Pakamon exclaimed. "Now we're a team again!" Tai looked around hoping that Agumon or Koromon or any form of his old pal was around there somewhere. A twig snapped and he whirled around, only to be tackled by Agumon. "Hey Agumon!" he laughed. "Hey Tai!" Agumon replied, then whispered, "What's up with Jennie, aren't you going out with Sora?" "Yeah, um, well...I'm still going out with Sora and everything, Jennie is my best friend, so I don't mind hanging out here with her..." he replied. "Hey you guys," she cut in casually, "Don't you think it's time to find a place to stay?" They nodded and followed her to the same lake they had stayed at when Tai asked her out. They put up a tent, logged on to the internet and set up the digital camera. Izzy was online, as usual, and he sent an invitation to a private chat room, as luck would have it...all of the other digidestined were also online. They talked for a while and then had to sign off so that they would be up early tomorrow. As Tai put up the tent, Jennie and Pakamon went to get some food. They found a variety of fruit and some fish, then headed back to camp. "Jenn?" Tai asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "You know, the last time we were here together, we were going out." he said unconsiously. "Oh really..." she mumbled, the pain that she felt then rushing in. Tai sensed that she wasn't responding with one of her usual quirky, witty, sometimes even playfully insulting remarks. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't wanna hear that..." he said with a smile. She gazed down at the floor with her head resting on her knees. He felt a pang of guilt for making her act like this, in fact, up until now she was pretty good about the breakup, unlike Sora who moped around and barely talked to him. Jennie was different...special...anything but...What was he saying? He had a girlfriend, and Jennie was just...his girl...friend...."AHHHH!!! TAI STOP IT!" he thought. "SHE IS NOT YOUR LOVE INTEREST AND YOU ARE NOT STARTING TO LIKE HER!!!!!!" "Hello in there..." Jennie finally said. "Oh...hey..." he replied nervously. "What is your problem Tai? You go from obnoxious to...to...are you NERVOUS?!" she asked incredulously. "Me? No...." he trailed off. "Why would I be? I don't have any secrets, do you?" She shook her head and laughed, "You just aren't yourself Tai...I really don't get it...I mean, when we got here you were you...and now you seem like a totally different person...Just tell me what's wrong." "Nothing's wrong Jenn...I'm just hungry I guess..." he replied and took another bite of his dinner. She looked over at the fire, "What is his problem? He only acted like this around me when he had a crush on me...but even then he had the courage to talk to me and be flirty...so maybe this will blow over, but until then, I think I'd better at least try to talk to him about it." she thought. She finished eating, walked over to the tent, changed to pj's and went to sleep. Tai stared at the fire, thoughts of what he did to Jennie zipping through his mind. He saw her run away, and her tears when she came back. She was hurt and yet she had the strength to run, she fell asleep in a cave and it was her consience that saved her from her sadness. She was all alone with noone to protect her, except Pakamon. She forgot that he cared and he was sorry for what he did. He turned away from these visions that were haunting him and decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: First day on the job  
  
"Hello children, I trust you slept well." Gennai said. They both nodded. "So, who is behind this problem?" Tai asked. "The evil Digimon Kaizer. In your world, I believe his name is Ken." Gennai explained. "He is a boy genius and was one of the new chosen children, but his evil ways made him think otherwise and you must put a stop to his black rings before anyone else is affected. That's another thing, you must find the new chosen children and give them their crests and tags. It's not an easy task, and it is your first job. I know you can get it done." Jennie looked at Tai puzzledly and finally asked, "How will we find them? Where will they be?" "It's really very simple, here are their names." Gennai replied, handing her a piece of paper with the names of five children written on it. Both Jennie and Tai studied the names carefully, hopefully one of them knew someone who knew them, or maybe even knew them personally.   
  
Davis Motomiya   
Yolei Inoue "Lei"  
Cody Hida  
Hikari Kamiya "Kari"  
Takeru Takaishi "TK"  
  
  
"I know Lei, she's Mimi's friend...and Cody, he lives in TK's apartment building..." Jennie piped up. "Yeah, and Davis, he's on my soccer team...He gets in fights with T.K. alot though, like me and Matt used to do." Tai replied. "That's right...T.K. wouldn't shut up about this 'jerk' at school named Davis that was in love with Kari and would get mad at him for being her friend." Jennie recalled. "So, they're stuck together...that's just lovely...they will definently get in alot of fights..." Tai nodded and turned to Gennai, "Um, Gennai? You never told us WHERE we'd find them..." "Oh, yes...they should be arriving shortly...and their digimon will be waiting." Gennai answered. "Go to the lake where you are staying and you will find them." Jennie and Tai took off running with Agumon at their heels and Pakamon flying as fast as she could next to Jennie. They found the kids running for the tent, obviously afraid of their new digimon, Veemon for Davis, Hawkmon for Yolei and Amadillomon for Cody. "Hey you guys!" Tai called after them. "Tai?" Davis asked puzzledly. "Jennie!" Yolei yelled and ran toward her. "Hey!" Jennie replied, "Don't worry! The digimon won't hurt you!" "That's what you think!!!" Cody replied running as fast as he could towards them. "They won't! Trust me!" Tai yelled. Everyone jumped back when they saw Agumon next to him. He looked at them funny and mocked them. "Haha Tai..." Davis replied. "Hey, I'm just showing you guys what you look like when you do that!" Tai laughed. Davis was not too happy with this and his face went from slightly cheerful that his "hero" was there to "I'm on the verge of a temper tantrum" "Hey, chill out...I was just kidding." Tai pointed out. Davis nodded sarcastically and looked over at TK and Kari, who both had just arrived. Kari noticed that Davis was there ,took T.K.'s hand and waved at him. She saw that Davis was glaring at TK angrily as he waved back at her. She led TK over to Davis and said, "Hey, I didn't know you were a digidestined..." Davis smiled at her, melting instantly, and then shot TK a look. TK, completely clueless to what Kari was doing didn't mind that she was holding his hand, because he had a crush on her. They walked over to Tai and Jennie, who were still desperately trying to explain what the new kids were here for. "Tai?" Kari said, touching his shoulder. "Oh hey Kari! I didn't know if you made it or not..." he replied. "What's up with Davis?" TK commented. "Oh... I dunno...I guess it's the fact that you're holding hands with Kari...he likes her." Tai answered. "Oh..." TK replied. Kari smiled and said, "But he has no reason to worry, because me and TK are just really good friends." TK nodded in agreement, but deep down he knew they were more, they had to be. Kari was so perfect to him, If only he could just tell her how he felt..."No chance of that," he thought, "If she found out I liked her, she'd play me on just like she does with Davis. She only flirts with me because she's messing with his head, and she doesn't even know how I feel about her...Maybe I should tell her..." his thoughts were broken by Kari, who was tugging at his arm. "T.K. come on! We gotta go with Tai and Jennie, they're taking us to find out about these new digimental things...I think that they mentioned something about Gennai or something like that..." she said excitedly, leading him towards the others, who were running as fast as they could to catch up to the two teenaged excuses for guides, who weren't even waiting for the kids who knew nothing about this strange world. "T.K.," Kari whispered. "Do you think that Tai is back into Jennie? I'm seeing a connection here...They look so in love...but neither one can tell the other that they want to be more...Have you ever felt that way?" "Boy I can relate to th..." TK thought, "T.K.?" Kari asked. "Oh...me? No never...I don't know if the right girl even exists..." he lied. Kari looked a bit discontent at his answer, becuase she had a secret of her own that only her Diary and Gatomon knew. She didn't even tell Tai, her own brother that she had a secret crush on T.k. "Have you ever felt that way Kari?" TK asked. "Nope..." she trailed off, she was even lying to T.K. about it, and he was her best friend. They continued walking until Tai called a break time, he and Jennie sat back to back, neither talking. "I think I see what's going on here..." Lei finally said, breaking the silence. "You two like eachother, but you know that you aren't exactly single and another breakup would make a turn for the worst." "WHAT?!?!?" Jennie and Tai yelled. "I WOULD RATHER FALL OFF A CLIFF! JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!!! AND DANCE IN THE NUTCRACKER BALLET THAN DATE THAT PERSON EVER AGAIN!!!" "They even think alike..." Davis pointed out. "OKAY! YEAH SURE!" Jennie yelled, and ran off. "Thanks a bunch!" Tai yelled and ran after her.  
  
Chapter 5: How they really feel...  
  
  
"Jenn!" Tai called. "Jenn! Where are you?! Come on this isn't funny! I hate it when you do this! Do you have to cry everytime our past relationship is mentioned?!" He heard Pakamon's voice, and quiet sobs. "Jennie?" Tai asked again and headed towards the sounds. He finally saw her, sitting on the bank of a stream not too far away from the lake. She was gazing into the water sadly. "Hey..." he said softly and reached out to touch her shoulder. She whirled around in fear and relaxed when she saw that it was him, the heartbreaker. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "Well, It's hard to say..." he trailed off. She looked up at him, partially angry, partially sad, and partially everything. She didn't know how she could hate him, and at the same time love him more than anything. "I don't think you need to say it...I know what you were gonna say, I heard you before. You hate the way I am about this, but you don't know how much it hurts. I can't tell you because you don't know what it's like to see someone you love kissing your cousin, who is like a best friend to you, you'll never know. It'll never happen to you, because that's just the way things are!" she cried and looked down into the water. "I, I didn't know..." he tried to say. "That's the point Tai! You didn't know, you didn't even care!" she sobbed. All he could do was look at her sadly, and it made her even more upset. She continued to cry, not even knowing what Tai was feeling at that moment. "Jenn..." he finally said, "If I didn't know, or didn't care...then why were we still friends?" "I don't know..." she murmured. "The point is, I did care, I just didn't show it. Now it's just a shock to me because you were so good about this whole thing, and now is when you choose to start acting like this. You were so brave all that time, and I thought it just blew over, and you were the one who didn't know or care how I was feeling. Because the whole time you were being brave, I was having feelings I never thought I'd feel for you again. When I first met you, I just thought you were a pretty girl, who just happened to be a digidestined...but then I got to know you, and I saw the real you; the sweet, caring person you are inside. I knew you weren't like Sora at all, which was my first assumption when we spent the first day together, you were and still are the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I mean it." he admitted. She looked up at him, teary eyed, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.   
"Isn't that obvious?" he replied. She smiled and shook her head. "Sora..." he said. "I was dating her at the time..." She nodded understandingly and asked. "But aren't you still dating her?" "Not anymore..." he hinted. "Oh...really?" she teased. "Do you like being single?" "Nope." he replied. "I think I do want another girlfriend..." She turned away playfully, "I know who it isn't..." she joked. He put his arms around her waist and whispered, "I know who it is..." "Who?" she asked. He turned her around and gazed at her, "You." "You sure you wanna admit that?" she giggled. "I dunno...I think I'll have to see if you're still a good kisser..." he replied. "Hmmm...how would you figure that out?" she asked sarcastically. "I was thinking of something like this..." he answered and kissed her. She kissed back, feeling love between them once again. Pakamon cleared her throat and interrupted. "Come on guys, I'd hate to break this up but, I think we should go find the new kids. They're probably gonna get lost just standing there..." Tai nodded in agreement and took Jennie's hand.   
  
Chapter 6: Day 3  
  
The next day Davis woke up, thinking he was in his own home. "Mom!" he called. "I'm going outside!" Gennai looked at him weird and shrugged. He walked outside to Gennai's indoor field thingy, looking for Tai, who was playing a small game of soccer with Jennie. Kari was sitting on the sidelines watching them. "Hey Tai, heads up!" she warned and kicked the ball full force into the goal, Agumon was unable to stop it. He threw it back in and Tai ran for it. He stole the ball and dribbled it down the field, then kicked it. Jennie slid in front of him and blocked his shot. "Hey!" he yelled. She smiled and got up, then ran after the ball. Davis walked over, waving to the two. "Hey you guys!" he yelled. "Hey!" Jennie replied, dribbling the ball a littleways towards him, then passing it. He smiled and stopped the ball, then passed it back to Jennie. "If we had one more person here, we could choose teams." he replied. "Sure, Kari can play." Jennie answered. Kari smiled and nodded, then walked over to Davis. "I'll be on Davis's team." He smiled at her and said, "Okay sure Kari, anything for you." She rolled her eyes and picked up the ball. "Tai, catch!" she called. He nodded in her direction and caught the ball with his feet, then passed it to Jennie. She took off with it and lost it to Davis, who passed it to Kari. Tai stole it from her and ran for the goal. Jennie ran parallell to him and yelled, "Tai! Hey pass it here!" he kicked in her direction and she kicked it full force past Veemon, who was the opposing team's goalie and Davis's digimon. A few minutes later, Lei, Cody, and TK came outside to watch. "Children! Children hurry up! It's time for your second job!" Tai, Kari, T.K., Lei, Cody and Jennie dropped everything and ran for the house, but Davis slowly trudged along, sensing that he would NOT like this. "So what's up?" Kari asked when everyone was inside and sitting down. "Well, Tai and Jennie, you know about the black rings in the digiworld, but the new chosen children do not, so I will explain." he started. "The good digimon are going bad, so we have to destroy the rings; end of story." Jennie cut him off. Everyone nodded and Gennai cleared his throat. "Yes well...The girl is right about that, but you need to learn how to get your digimon to armor digivolve..." "Oh, that's easy! You just yell 'DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!' and they'll do it..." Tai replied. "YOU KIDS KNOW EVERYTHING! I GIVE UP!" Gennai yelled. Jennie and Tai nodded, followed by the rest of the kids.  
"Be careful children! You should know what a good digimon turned bad is...bye..." he said, sounding rather depressed. They shrugged and ran out the door. "You heard the old guy, everyone get a move on!" Tai yelled. Everyone scrambled for the door. "Okay, let's split up into groups of two, I'll go with Tai. T.K., go with Kari. Cody, you're with Yolei. Davis...you're with...us." Jennie explained. He nodded sadly and looked over at Kari and T.K., flirting and holding hands. "You really like her don't you?" she asked him. He nodded and blushed. "Then why don't you ask her out?" Tai asked. "I tried, but she thought I was joking and just laughed at me. As long as she's got T.K., she'll never see me as more than a joke." he replied, clearly bummed. "Awww, Davis...it's okay." Jennie answered, hugging him. "Tai do something..." she mumbled when Davis started to cry. "Hey man, you shouldn't cry over a girl...besides, Kari isn't going out with TK..." he said. Meanwhile back in Heighton View Terrace, Matt was bawling his eyes out. "I'm so confused!" he cried. "I want to stay with Jennie but Sora is in love with me!!! AND I LIKE HER TOO!!!" The phone rang, It was Sora "Matt?" Sora asked. "Wanna go to the movies?" "Ahhh, screw it! I'll tell her when she gets back, in fact I bet anything that she's flirting her way back into Tai's heart right now." he thought, then said, "Sure, I'll pick you up at 8, k?" "Okay." she replied.  
Back in the Digiworld, Tai and Jennie were wandering around holding hands with Dave trailing behind them. Suddenly Frigimon appeared, his usually gentle brown eyes glowing red. "Tai, is that a black ring? There on his ankle..." Jennie asked cautiously. "Maybe..." Tai trailed then yelled. "Hey Frigimon!" The huge bear turned around and began chasing him and Jennie. Davis saw this, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" he yelled, holding up his digivice. Within seconds veemon armor-digivolved to Flamedramon and shot a fire rocket at the frosty digimon's ankle. Frigimon was apologizing to them within minutes. "I'm so sorry kids, I'm usually not like that..." he said. "We know." Tai replied with a smile. "Well, I've never met this pretty young lady, would you mind introducing us?" Fridgemon replied with a smile. "Not at all, Frigimon, this is my girlfriend Jennie." Tai answered. "And that kid over there with the goggles is Davis, he's a friend of mine." Jennie shook his freezing hand and Davis decided to wave after seeing Jennie's reaction to the snowy polar bear's touch. Fridgemon followed them to the primary village where Elecmon was being chased by some very hostile baby digimon, teeth and all. "Ahhhh! Jennie! Tai! HELP!!!" he yelled, running as fast as he could towards them. Jennie looked over at Davis, their only hope scince the control spire was preventing the normal digimon from digivolving. "Davis! Help him!" Tai called then thought again, "Um, on second thought!!! Don't!" "Pakamon!" Jennie yelled. "Do something, you're a rookie!" "I'll try!" she replied and flew over to the babies. "hmmmm..." she thought, "what attack can I use without hurting them? I know!!! Celestial ENERGY!" A bolt of pink lightning shot out of Pakamon's tail and at the black rings. They were cooing and gurgling like nothing ever happened. "Well...now that THAT'S over..." Pakamon joked. "Yeah...I think we should help out the OTHER digimon affected by this black ring problem too...we still have Drimogemon, Mojyamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Andromon, Unimon, Centaurumon and that's it...It doesn't seem like much, but they were the ones that had black gears when I was here the first time..." Tai explained. "Oh...then, that means we have to find the others and find out exactly who should go after what digimon..." Jennie replied. "Yeah, that would be helpful..." Dave replied sarcastically. "Well I think so..." she mumbled. Tai laughed and led them to the place where they were supposed to meet Yolei, Cody, Kari and T.K. It turns out that they had been waiting for Davis and the teenanged half of the group for about three hours. Soon, they were back at Gennai's, discussing the plan for getting these virus digimon back to normal. They would have the kids go after the easier ones; Monzaemon, Mojyamon, and Meramon and the teens along with Davis would go after the harder ones; Drimogemon, Unimon, Andromon and Centaurumon.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: That fast?!?!  
  
The next day Jennie woke up next to a SNORING Tai. She stared at him for a minute and shook her head, then went over to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast, she was shocked to see Matt and Sora there. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully while sitting down. "Hey!" Matt said and hugged her, Sora did the same. Tai came out, still half asleep and put his arms around Jennie's waist. Matt's suspisions proved right, Jennie had hooked up with Tai while she was gone. He started cracking up and Jennie looked at him like he was crazy. "What's so funny?" she asked, Tai resting his head on her shoulder. "You're going out with Tai and I'm going out with Sora!!!" he laughed. "Yeah and???" Tai asked sarcastically. Sora laughed and said, "Well, we thought that you guys would be mad at us..." "Nah." Jennie replied and snuggled up to Tai. "I was going to tell you guys, but your e-mails were down and you weren't ever online." They all started laughing as Davis walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Hey...What's up?" Sora said, trying to make conversation, because she knew him in the same way Tai did, they were on the same soccer team. He smiled and said hi, then sat down next to Jennie. Jennie hugged him and said, "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly and put his arm around her. "I'm posing as his big sister until he can be with his actual sister in the real world." she explained. Tai smiled and sat up, "Jennie...can you be my big sister?" he asked sarcastically. She playfully punched him in the arm and turned away. "I was just kidding..." he trailed and stood up, putting his arms around her waist again. "Tai...are you permanently glued to her waist?" Davis asked. "No...I'm just temporarily superglued there!" he replied. Jennie stood up and walked over to Izzy, who had just showed up. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I, I..I...Jenn...hi..." he stuttered. "No ya don't..." Tai laughed and pulled her back towards him. "So Izzy, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm helping you out. The sides are uneven, so I'll be with you guys. Matt and Sora are here to visit, and Christina's at home, but she's staying in touch. This will probably take a few hours, a day at the most." Izzy explained. "Yeah, because it won't take long to defeat these guys right?" Tai replied. "Who's Christina?" Davis asked. "Kari's twin sister..." Jennie replied, cringing at the thought. She had just recently found out that Christina wasn't her sister at all. She was adopted at birth when the hospital lost her ID bracelet, both of them were born in America. She found out in the same way Izzy did, Jennie's parents were talking about it and she walked in. Needless to say, Tai's mother was EXTREMELY happy to have found her other daughter and Jennie found out why Tai was so protective of Kari, he didn't want to lose Kari like he did Christina, whose name was actually Centari. "She's also dating Izzy, so don't even think about it." Sora warned. Davis stared back down at the floor and rested his head on Jennie's shoulder. "Jennie, why can't I have a girlfriend as sweet as you?" he asked. "Because she's one of a kind and way out of your age group." Tai replied. Davis frowned and dragged himself out to the pool. "I feel bad for him Tai..." Jennie murmured and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't, he'll be okay." he replied and put his arms around her. "I just want to know if he'll be okay..." she sighed and walked out to the pool.   
She sat down and dipped her feet in the water. "Just the right temperature..." she thought as she swirled her hand in. She heard footsteps behind her and then another pair of feet joined in her splashing. It was Tai. "Hey..." she said softly. "Hi." he replied. "Dave'll be okay...he just hasn't found that 'special someone' yet. Trust me, we'll get him together with someone." She nodded and turned onto her stomach. She dipped her hand back in the water. "I wanna do something..." she thought. Tai scooted closer to her and ran a hand along her back. "Mmmmm..." she sighed. He smiled and lay down next to her. "Sleepy?" he asked. "Mmmhmmm..." she murmured and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep within moments. "Aww, Jenn..." Tai whispered and picked her up. He carried her to the room, set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.   
He walked back to the livingroom and spent a few hours talking to Izzy, Matt and Sora. "I still can't believe it." Sora said, shaking her head. "You hooked back up! I knew you guys were meant to be together. No offense Tai, but things were just too weird between us after the first breakup. You and Jennie just click." Tai nodded and smiled. "You got that right...I'm happy with her, she's perfect for me." "She didn't really seem to take much interest in me and you guys flirted alot, even when I was with her." Matt replied. "I just never figured it out that we were all wrong for eachother." Sora laughed and said, "Hey, but now you know who you were meant to be with!" Izzy walked in and sat down, immediately getting to work on his laptop. "Hey guys." he managed to mumble before he became completely absorbed in his computer. Soon they all heard a splash in the pool. They ran to see what it was, only to find Gomamon swimming happily and Joe yelling at him. "Hey Joe, why'd you show up?" Matt asked. "I was bored, kill me why don't ya..." he replied. Tai laughed and jumped in, he had been wearing a white Tshirt and red Quiksilver® board shorts with white hibiscus flowers that went a little past his knees in length. Jennie walked out sleepily. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "Gomamon was jumping in the pool and Joe just showed up." Matt replied. "Oh okay... "Jennie said, walking back to the room like it was no big deal.  
Jennie woke up to find a kid falling from the sky screaming at the top of her lungs. "AHHHH!!! TAI SAVE ME!!!" Jennie screamed as the kid landed in front of her with a hard thud. Tai came running to see what was wrong. "That thing just fell in my room!!!" She yelled pointing at a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, they saw that it was a girl. "Oh, she's human." Jennie sighed and sat down. "Hello to you too..." The blond haired, brown eyed girl replied sarcastically and got up, dusting herself off. "Um, excuse my girlfriend, she sort of just woke up. My name's Tai." He said happily, extending his hand. "I'm Rikelle." she replied. "My name's Jennie." Jennie piped up, back to her usual cheerful personality. Rikelle smiled and followed Tai and Jennie out to the pool, where Davis decided that shoving TK under water and keeping him there for a few minutes would be fun. Matt shot him a look and up popped a choking, sputtering TK. Matt shared a few not-so-nice words with Davis before seeing Rikelle, standing behind Tai and Jennie.   
There was another rocket sound and a loud splash. Christina stood in the pool, angry at where she had landed. Davis smiled, drooling at the two new girls, partictularly the one that looked like Kari. "Hi..." he sighed, talking to Christina. She shot him a look and walked over to Izzy after getting out of the pool. Mimi walked in from the living room, her newly dyed pink hair up in a ponytail. "Mimi, Your hair's up! I'm shocked!" Jennie joked. Mimi smiled and sat down next to Sora, who was lying down in a deck chair. Christina was chattering happily with Izzy and Rikelle.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Teens say the darndest things...  
  
Jennie jumped in the pool and splashed Tai, who jumped in after her and dunked her under water. "Tai!" she laughed as she gasped for air. She took his goggles and threw them to Matt, who threw them to Sora. "That was uncalled for!" Tai yelled and ran after everyone not realizing that this was a game of monkey in the middle, and he was the monkey. "Hey Jennie! Catch!" Izzy yelled and threw the goggles full force at her. She caught them and put them on, prancing around like a queer singing, "Look at me, I'm Taichi, lousy with virginity..."   
Tai started cracking up and caught her. He put his arms around her waist and said, "Do you really think that I'm a virgin?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay, so I am...but still, don't let it get around, k?" he replied. She pulled away from him and whispered. "Tai, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm still a virgin..." "Y, You are?" He gulped. "Yes. I have values Tai, what did you think?" she explained. "Um, um...I just thought that, You know, you and Matt were..." he trailed. "We were that all over eachother huh?" Jennie asked. Tai nodded slowly and Jennie laughed. "But we never went that far, and I never would have let him start to take it there." "Oh..." he replied. "Yeah, I respected her. You do too right?" Matt cut in. Tai nodded, although he had the subject on his mind 24/7, he wasn't about to do anything like that to her.   
  
  
Chapter 9: Starlight, Starbright  
  
Kari sat on the bank of the lake that led to Gennai's house, gazing up at the stars. She had a fascination with the digiworld's night sky. It was beautiful. She called it the digital light show, because every once and a while, you could see constellations shaped like the crests and even things she wanted to happen. She gazed up at the brightest star and recited a poem that Tai had taught her when she was little. "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might...." she whispered.   
She closed her eyes and made a silent wish, then gazed back up at the star. "Lost in an image in a dream. But there's noone there to wake her up. And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning, but tell me, what happens when it stops." she sang quietly, there was no chance that anyone would hear her, but sure enough, TK popped up. "You have an amazing voice..." he said, smiling. "You should think of a career in singing..." "No, I'm really not that good..." she mumbled. "Sure you are!" he encouraged. "I always thought so anyway, but your song was always 'twinkle,twinkle'" Kari laughed and looked back up at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they?" she marveled. "It's hard to believe that every tiny little star is so very big up close, it's because they're so far away. Tai said that Jennie has a thing for stars too, he wonders how she can stand it, because she always found time to just take a look, and it was magical to her. She told me that she was just like me when she was my age. She loved to look up at the sky and she had an amazing sense of curiosity, she wanted to know everything. Tai is perfect for her, but sometimes I wonder why he hurt her so much...How could he have done something like that to her? She was hurt enough already, and now it's hard for her to even take care of her ankle, she can't run on it in case you haven't noticed, she broke it and never got the right medical attention, although Joe did help a bunch." "She sounds like a good person to look up to, is that what you wished for? A big sister?" T.K. asked. Kari nodded slowly, "She's so cool, Centari's lucky to have spent most of her life with a sister. I only had Tai, and don't get me wrong, he's an awesome brother, it's just...well, my mom didn't ever tell me about growing up, and Jennie did. She gave me an explaination of every question I had, and never once treated me as a child. I wish I had that kind of wisdom in my life, without fear of getting embarrassed." "Well, Kari, Jennie can't be your sister in real life, but she could always pose as one just like she is for Davis. Although, Davis's sister isn't exactly normal...She has Tai's hair, she's creepy and she stalks my brother." TK replied. "Ick! That's scary!" she exclaimed. "Does she really look like that?" "Yeah...." TK cringed. "Yikes!" she replied. She got up and tripped, falling over TK. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. He gazed at her and smiled. "It's okay." "What is it?" she asked. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful." he blurted. "What?" she asked, a little confused. "N, Nothing." he replied and jumped up, bumping heads with her. "Ouch!" they both cried. Then started laughing. Kari wasn't sure how to do what happened next, but before she knew it, T.K. had his arms around her and was leaning in for a kiss. She tried to remember the way Tai did it with Jennie. They certainly kissed alot, but they also seemed to know what they were doing. "This is my first kiss..." she thought, "I hope I do this right." She leaned towards TK and let his lips touch hers first. It wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be, in fact it wasn't even the kind of kiss she saw Tai give Jennie. It was the sweet, simple, innocent kind that makes up your first kiss.   
  
  
Chapter 10: Ain't that cute?   
  
"Aint that cute? Holding hands in the park, Ain't that cute? Can't stay late after dark. Ain't that cute? Was it love from the start? Aint that cute? I can swear you stole my heart."~Aaron Carter, yeah he's nick's sweet lil bro! Though BSB SUCKS @$$!  
  
"I've never seen anything so sweet!!!" Mimi bawled, referring to TK and Kari. She and Joe had been taking a walk along the shore of the lake. He looked over at her, a bit at a loss. "Yeah, it's sweet." he replied. "I wish that Micheal felt the same way! I am so in love with him!! But he would never like me...nobody does." she said sadly. "Mimi! Look at what's in front of you!" he exclaimed. "Where?" she asked. She was a ditz, but Joe liked her and that's all that mattered. *smiles* "ME!" he practically yelled. "I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you and you have never EVER gotten it! I ju..." he was cut off by Mimi, who kissed him. They pulled away, both gasping for air. "I, I, I..." he stuttered. "Joe, sometimes you can be so into someone that you don't show it. That was the case with you. I've liked you forever, you just didn't know it." she explained. "Will you go out with me Mimi Tachikawa?" he asked. "I thought you'd never ask." she said happily and took his hand.  
Kari and TK walked back to Gennai's house and ran to tell Matt and Tai. Tai was in the pool trying to kill Davis, and Jennie was yelling at him and hitting him. "Tai!!!" Kari yelled. "Guess what?!?!!" Tai let go of Davis, who fell over, choking and sputtering. "What?" Jennie asked, after slapping Tai a final time. "Ow, yeah...what she said." he replied. "I'm going out with TK!!!" she said happily. "You're gonna DIE CLOWN!!!" Tai shouted and pinned TK to the ground. "YOU DO KNOW THAT NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DATE KARI UNLESS IT'S DAVIS! AND YOU KNOW WHY?!?! I DONT KNOW WHY! Okay I'm bored...congrats guys! You look good together! Come on Jennie, let's go make out." Jennie looked at Tai like he was crazy, stalled when he took her hand and then gave up all together. As they walked off, Jennie pointed to Tai while spinning a finger around her ear, signaling that he was crazy.   
Davis had heard the whole thing and tried his hardest to pretend he didn't. He ran to find someone, ANYONE to talk to. As he walked past the livingroom, he heard silent sobs coming from the bedroom. As he walked towards the sound, he noticed that the voice sounded very much like Kari's, only, more american. "Centari?" he asked quietly. "Who's there?" she asked in fear. "It's Davis..." he replied. "Oh...Hi." she answered, clearly dissapointed. "I guess you aren't too thrilled to hear from me, huh..." he pointed out, sitting down on the floor. "What's wrong?" "He broke up with me." she cried. "Who? Izzy? If he made you cry I'll..." he replied. "That's not necessary Davis. It's not even his fault, it's mine. I was an idiot, and I made him feel stupid. Because Rikelle needed to be shown around and Izzy said something wrong, I corrected him and he seemed upset, then it kept happening and he broke up with me." she explained.   
"Yeah...Kari hates me." he replied. "She thinks I'm a disgusting, worthless piece of dirt." "Well, you do have alot of bad hab..." she murmured. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." she said with a smile. "Awww, well, you know, maybe she isn't right for you. Just wait, you'll find the right girl someday." "Really?" he asked hopefully. "No, not really. I was just trying to make you feel better." she replied and walked out of the room. Davis shuddered at that thought, he pictured a sandy beach with palm trees, blue skies, and the girl of his dreams in front of him. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned into a fat, drooling slob in a bikini. He screamed and slapped himself in the face for even thinking that. "Get a hold of yourself Davis!" he whispered to himself. "You picked the wrong person to talk to, in fact, you could get better advice from a cat. HEY THAT'S IT!!! GATOMON!!! COME HERE!!!"   
Gatomon walked over and said, "What do you want now, oh great president of the Hikari Kamiya fanclub?" "Gatomon! I need help!" he exclaimed. "I've known that for months." she replied sarcastically.   
"Ha, Ha...Hilarious...Really...I'm cracking up..." he mumbled. "Thought so." she replied with a smile, "Now what is it you need help with besides everything?" "Kari." he said solemnly. "Good Luck!" she burst out laughing. "There is NO WAY SHE WILL EVER SEE YOU AS MORE THAN A JOKE! No way on earth! You have a bunch of disgusting habits, you talk too much and you're stupid. You're good looking and all, as far as humans go, but your personality SUCKS! If you ever want a girlfriend, change your inside, I promise that it works, even with Kari." she started laughing again and walked away shaking her head. Davis sat on the floor and yelled, "Why won't anybody listen to me!?!?!"   
"I'll listen." Jennie replied, walking in. "Or at least I'll give my very best advice. I know what you're going through. It's happened to me before. You see, I went out with a boy named DJ, which is somewhat different from what happened to you, but it gets more and more similar as the story progresses. He was such a perfect guy, all I wanted to do was stay with him. And then one day, I saw him and he brushed by me as if he didn't know me. Every day we got further and further apart, until one day, he got his new girlfriend to dump me for him. Most of the time we were going out, he was playing me.   
And as if if that's not enough, Tai did something to me sort of like that. I was a new digidestined, so I didn't really know him that well, me being from America. He asked me out just like that, I of course said yes. He had a previous relationship with my cousin, Sora, and I thought nothing of it, mainly because he was over her and I didn't know that they went out. While I was sleeping one night after being injured in a battle with Dark Tyranomon , he was talking to Sora and they started kissing, Right after I woke up. Tai thought nothing of it, scince I was unconsious and all. I was in pain, but it all melted away somehow, and I ran off. That was the first time my crest glowed, and I don't know why, because I have the crest of color.   
Each color on it represents a different emotion that represents the original eight's crests; Blue is friendship, red is love, green is sincerity, orange is courage, yellow/green is hope, dark blue is reliability, pink is light and purple is knowledge."she explained, pointing to each colored part. "You have the digiegg of courage, and do you know what that means? It means that you have to have courage, no matter what. In the game of love, you can't be afraid, especially of the feelings you have for someone. Never look back at the past, always look ahead at what's in front of you and NEVER cry over someone, it just makes you weak in heart." she hugged him, and he pulled away, gazing up at her. "That was the best advice that anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much Jennifer, for everything." he said. She nodded and got up. Tai, had heard the whole thing.   
"Jennie, I didn't realize that you knew so much, because I didn't know that you had been through so much. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm so scared of losing you, I love you." he said and kissed her. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that Tai really did love her. "Oh Tai..." she cried and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you too."  
  
  
Chapter 11: Promises  
  
"What's the stupidest thing anyone has ever asked you?" Matt asked. "Will you go out with me...." Jennie trailed. "Oh...is that so?" Tai and Matt chorused, looked at eachother, smiled and jumped at Jennie. They pinned her down and started tickling her. "Okaaaaay!!! STOPPPITT!!!!!" she giggled. They paused for a moment, smiled at eachother, nodded and said in unison, "Nope!" Then continued to tickle her. Sora looked at this pile of nonsense and wondered how they could stand it. After being through so much, they acted as though nothing was ever wrong between them. Why couldn't she be that way?  
Matt got up and walked over to Sora, immediately putting his arms around her. "I love you." he whispered. She smiled at his words; The hottest guy in school loved her, she never thought that would happen. Sure, Tai was REALLY popular, but not exactly the hottest guy in school. She was sure that Matt was the one she was meant for.   
The teens regrouped back into a circle and the discussion of promises came up. "Lovewise?" Tai asked, holding Jennie, who was sitting in his lap, closely. "Or otherwise?" Matt asked, holding Sora's hand. She asked the question, "What was the most important promise ever made to you?"   
"Well, religiously, I know that it's the promise that God made when Jesus was resurrected, that all that believed in him would be saved. Lovewise, I think that it's the promise that Tai made me when he said that he would always be there for me and I could always count on him. Familywise, I think that it's the promise that my mom and dad made me when I was born, that they would see me through any situation and would always love me no matter what. Friendshipwise, I think that it's the promise that my best friend Kaytie made me when I left, that she would write me every day and never replace me with another friend. Anything else that may be big, I haven't discovered yet." Jennie answered.   
"Religiously, I believe in the same thing Jennie does. Familywise, It was a promise that I made to Kari and swore I'd never break, that I'd always love her and I'd do anything for her. Lovewise, it's the promise that Jennie made for me that she would never ever leave me or cheat on me, and I believe her although I haven't been the best boyfriend. Friendshipwise, it's the promise that Sora made to me that she would always be someone to count on through thick and thin no matter what. Anything else, I can't really remember." Tai replied.  
"I third the religious promise, Familywise it's the promise that my mom made me that she would always care about me, no matter what. Friendshipwise, the promise Biyomon made me that we'd see eachother again. Lovewise, I don't know...but I have the crest of love, and I promise that when it glows, I'm showing my true feelings, inside. Anything else, I don't know..." Sora explained.  
"Promises are cheap." Matt summed up. "I've been through alot, and through all of the promises made to me, I've learned that you can't trust anyone but yourself. I loved and lost more that I've been loved, I've made more promises that anyone has ever made for me. I just wish that I'd had a different childhood, then maybe I'd think differently. But nevertheless, I love every minute of my life and would never change anything that has happened in the last three years. And Sora, you especially have changed my life for the better, I love you."   
Everyone smiled as tears came to Sora's eyes. "I love you too Matt." She hugged him and he buried his head into her chest, "I don't ever want to lose you Sora." he whispered. She tilted his head up and kissed him. "You never will." she replied. "AWWWWW!!!!!!" Jennie cooed and hugged Tai. He laughed and kissed her.  
"Hey, let's make a promise to eachother right now. And you have to swear in blood that you will never break it." Tai said. Everyone looked around and back up at him, they nodded and Jennie took a hairclip out of her hair. "What's the promise?" she asked, while pricking herself in the finger. Matt wiped off the pin and pricked himself, passed it to Sora who did the same and she passed it to Tai, who had just written out a contract. "We have to promise, that nomatter what happens and what paths we take, we will always remember eachother and be friends to the very end." he said. They nodded and looked at the contract. "Let's get the others to sign it too." Jennie suggested. Tai, Matt and Sora nodded in unison and called the rest of the original eight and Centari.  
  
We, the original digidestined have decided that we will always be friends and never forget one another, and as a symbol of that, we sign in blood to bind our promise.  
Sora Matt Jennie Tai Izzy Mimi Joe Centari TK Kari  
  
Friends to the end!~Jennie Never looking back at the bad things!~Matt Always remembering the good times! ~Sora Keeping our promises!~Tai Never forgetting one another!~Izzy Staying friends forever!~Mimi Never having to be afraid!~Joe Lost to noone!~Centari Staying strong!~TK Love always!~Kari  
  
"Well...That was interesting..." Sora sighed. "It was gross!" Jennie replied. "Well, if we were gonna bind a promise, that was the way to do it. Now we have to burn the paper, so that our promise is everlasting." Tai answered. "Anybody got a lighter?" "I can do it!" Agumon replied. "Pepper breath!" They watched it burn, knowing that the promises they made meant something, and if one person broke it, they all did. As they watched the ashes fly away in the breeze, they each made a silent promise that they would never be apart again. And as for the new Digidestined, well, they still had a long way to go.  
  
  
Tai: Hey wait!  
FlirtyGirl3586: What is it now Tai?  
Tai: Well, you never said what happens to me and Jennie  
FlirtyGirl3586: Do you really wanna know?  
Tai: YES!  
FlirtyGirl3586: Wouldn't you like it better if I made a sequel featuring only you two?  
Tai: Yeah...but...you aren't gonna break us up are you?  
FlirtyGirl3586: Only if you want me to...*grins*  
Tai: Do I want to know?  
FlirtyGirl3586: Nope, It'd ruin the story! But I'd like you to give a preview of it to the readers...here are your lines, you have one minute to memorize them. *Hands Tai a thirty page script*  
Tai: Are you frickin NUTS?!?! Psycho...  
FlirtyGirl3586: You're pushing it Taichi  
Tai: OKAY!!!!  
FlirtyGirl3586: Time's up.  
Tai: WHAT???!  
FlirtyGirl3586: You heard me. Now introduce the sequel.  
Tai: Ummmmm, In the next story me and Jenn go to Florida to meet her family and stuff...and um...I don't remember the rest.  
FlirtyGirl3586: Title?  
Tai: Ummm, Wish Upon a Star?  
FlirtyGirl3586: Good! Who's it by?  
Tai: You, dumb@$$!  
FlirtyGirl3586: Jennie punches Tai in the Jaw and runs away with *grins* Joe.  
Tai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER! HERE! JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'LL SHUT UP!!!  
FlirtyGirl3586: That's better! Stay tuned for my next story! Wish Upon A Star! And Tai?  
Tai: *gulps* Yeah?  
FlirtyGirl3586: Be good.  
Tai: That's it?  
FlirtyGirl3586: Yeah...What did you think?  
Tai: N, Nothing.  
FlirtyGirl3586: ^_~  
Tai: *Takes off*  
FlirtyGirl3586: Oh Maaaaatt???  
Matt: Yeah?  
FlirtyGirl3586: You have the rest of the day off, go hang out with Sora, and take the rest of the digidestined with you. Tai ran off...so you'll have to find him.  
Matt: No problem Flirty, see ya tomorrow!  
FlirtyGirl3586: K, have fun guys!  
All of the digidestined: We will! bye!  
  
  
  



End file.
